


Popcorn and Candy

by FullmetalReborn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Halloween prompt, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, ayyyyy, can you tell i dont watch horror films, headcannon nico didnt watch movies that much, pernico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalReborn/pseuds/FullmetalReborn
Summary: Percy decides his boyfriend isn't going to be spending Halloween running around for his dad. Nico learns he missed a lot in the horror department while almost being killed by Zeus and being stuck in a hotel for over sixty years.





	

Whatcha doing?”

There was an immediate scream as Percy flung the bowl of popcorn at him, drenching him in the butter and salt before Riptide was slashed right under his nose. He flinched backwards, yelping in surprise.

“Percy?! What the heck?!”

“Nico?! Will you stop doing that!” Percy looked furious, one hand over his chest as he heaved for breath.

“Would popcorn seriously stop a monster?” He counters, wiping at the butter in annoyance. There’s popcorn all over the floor, in his hair, and in the folds of his jacket. He shrugs it off, throwing it at Percy in annoyance. “You invited me over, for Gods sake.”

“Yeah, normal people use a door, man.” Percy caps Riptide and scowls as he fetches a broom to sweep up the mess.

“Perce, I’m not walking four flights if I could just shadow travel here.”

“Again, not my fault. This was the only available place. I didn’t think you would be shadow traveling in here.” But he knows Nico loves his new flat. There was no more motherly glances of disapproval from Sally when he leaves clothes and towels everywhere.

There was also a startling amount of Nico’s stuff strewn about, though more discretely. He has a few jackets here and there and the occasional bone from some random skeleton he had summoned (Percy is stuck on the fence of tossing it or being polite and leaving it. After all, it was Nico’s and it was probably annoying seeing the amount of seashells Nico steps on in the morning, and Nico puts up with it, so he puts up with it and hopes the police don’t raid the place).

Nico still scowls, helping him pick up the remnants of the popcorn. Once the mess is picked up and Percy tosses another bag of popcorn in the microwave Nico sits on the couch, untying the laces of his boots and pulling his blade free from the chain sheath he had it in.

He rests it on the coffee table, used to having it close in order to jump into action (he had been attacked in the flat a few times and both times they had failed to find their own weapons and ended up making make shift weapons. Since then they just decided to sleep with them; two kids from the big three were magnets for monsters).

“You have lousy candy.” He complains, plucking a few Swedish fish packets and tossing them out of the way to find the chocolate goodies Percy hid at the bottom.

“Nooooo.” Comes the moan before a body tosses itself over him making him sqwak and pull the bowl above his head to avoid the hands grabbing for it. “You always steal the good stuff!”

“You only have gummies!”

“Cause you stole all the chocolate!”

They tumble before the candy flies everywhere and Nico is laughing at Percy’s dismayed expression.

They don’t bother picking up the candy as Nico fumbles a few tootsie rolls free from the cushions and waves them seductively in front of Percy’s face. 

However, they do have to open a few windows when Percy forgets about the popcorn in the microwave and the smell wafts over in the living room and kitchen. Nico, annoyed about not having anything but candy to munch on, (which was sweet but he needed actual food) orders take out from the dingy Chinese food place Percy lived off of since he had charmed the elderly couple living there.

They throw a few pillows on the couch, Nico separates the food for them on the coffee table and they relax against each other once Nico changes into a pair of Percy’s old school shorts.

“As per Halloween etiquette, I got a stream of horror movies.” Percy’s eyes are bright as Nico hums, slurping on noodles. 

“Mm, I forgot about that.” 

Percy whirled around in disbelief. “You what?! I mean–come on, don’t look at me like that.” 

“What? I’m not even looking at you.“

“It’s that look that says ‘how-dare-you-stereotype-me’ but that’s besides the point!” Percy huffed, throwing an arm and capturing Nico to pull him close to his side. This caused Nico narrowed his eyes, not caring as he adjusted his position to eat his food better. “You’re the son of Hades! Son of the dead! How could you forget about Halloween?!”

“Okay.” Nico stopped, jabbing a finger in Percy’s general direction. “First of all, Halloween is like, terrible for my dad. Barrier weakening between the living and the dead? It has Thanatos scrambling to patch up holes as the spirits escape. Usually, that’s all cool. But on one day where multiple religions attempt to breach the barrier by belief? It’s pretty chaotic.” He jabs his finger in Percy’s ribs before snuggling up. “Second of all, passing out candy on a day where I gotta help patch up holes? I feel pretty cheated.”

“I feel like there’s a third point to this and, okay, _ow!”_

_“_ I’m from the thirties, I was ten and even then seeing movies took some time.” Nico grabs an eggroll, about to stuff his mouth when he realizes Percy was staring at him apprehensively.

“You don’t know Chuckie?”

“Chuckie?”

“Oh boy, how about IT? The exorcist?”

At each new word Nico looked at him, blinking. They were vaguely familiar. His memories before getting out of the lotus were vague at best. The magic of the place left him hazy and he spent more time playing games then keeping up with Halloween movies. He hadn’t even been in the hotel during the Autumn season.

He furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh, Dracula came out before I was born, also that zombie movie. The first one ever made.”

“OH no, can’t have this!” Percy grabs the playstation control off the coffee table, and runs through a list of horror films before clicking on one. “Babe, you’re the son of Hades and you haven’t watched a proper horror film, that has to be like against some law.”

“You’re the son of Poseidon and I’m pretty sure you can’t surf.” His clipped humor makes Percy stick out his tongue before he leans back and opens his grasp for the other to hold him. It’s the minimum bar of comfort Nico can withstand on a good day. Percy was often the cuddler and Nico indulged him (He could never admit how much he liked to Percy’s face, it was like, breaking some sort of code) as much as he could before he became irritated with contact. Percy was sweet when he gave him space and Nico wondered how they had managed to stick together.

They make it through five ‘Classic’ films before Nico called it quits and decided he hadn’t missed much.

“I like the conjuring.” Percy hummed, popping a candy into his mouth.

“That was good, still think the grudge was pretty neat. Don’t know if i like the creepy doll ones so much.”

“Those are older, totally terrifying for their time.”

“Little girl crawling out a television screen? That’s better than a bunch of jump scares.” He gestures with hand and frowns when Percy follows it with a fond smile.

“Conjuring was better.”

“You’re not listening. Yeah, it’s good, but as the son of Hades-!”

“What?” Percy burst out laughing. “You can’t use that! You just started watching the movies!”

“I can and I will, I have to use it for my convenience after all.” Nico grinned when Percy broke out into laughter, holding his stomach.

“It’s-It’s subjective! You can’t use your title as a demi-god as leverage!” He rests heavily on Nico as the younger male reached forward to snatch the playstation remote to play another movie. He sinks in closer to the strongest Demi-god of their time, smiling gently at the warm body beside his.

“You underestimate my capability of doing whatever I want.”

“Oh, trust me, I don’t think I could ever underestimate that, asshole.”

Nico’s laugh brightens up the room.

It was no surprise that the following morning Nico managed to scare the living daylights out of his boyfriend after being educated on horror films.

**Author's Note:**

> I received the prompt and thought hey, I'll post it here too. I'm getting the feel of these two but I'm not sure if it's any good.  
> Let me know~!


End file.
